


The Mysteries of a Broken Heart

by punkfaerie



Series: "And fall in love whenever you can." [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Takes place between chp 8 and 9, my boys are so stubborn i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfaerie/pseuds/punkfaerie
Summary: He loved them both to death and hated it when they fought. It rarely ever happened because his Papa is a very levelheaded person and hated yelling at others. Even his Aunt Minako yelled much more frequently than his papa did. Aunt Kanako just teased and laughed too much in his opinion.---This is a filler chapter that takes place between chapters 8 and 9 of my fic "Amas Veritas."





	The Mysteries of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry this isn't an entirely new fic or development to the main story. I ended up scrapping the other short chapter idea because it ended up working with the next chapter of my set outline.
> 
> I'm also sorry for not updating my fics regularly like I hoped to. It's just... very difficult. I hate leaving you guys waiting and I really am trying my best. My mental illnesses are making it harder and harder to do things but don't worry, I still love these stories with all my heart. It's just taking more effort than it used to.
> 
> Thank you for your patience! As of now I don't really have other side stories planned but prompts are highly encouraged!
> 
> Not beta'd.

For days, Yuri wondered how to help his papa and big brother.

He loved them both to death and hated it when they fought. It rarely ever happened because his Papa is a very levelheaded person and hated yelling at others. Even his Aunt Minako yelled much more frequently than his papa did. Aunt Kanako just teased and laughed too much in his opinion.

Kenjiro on the other hand was a little ball of fire–figuratively and almost literally. He was energetic, boisterous, and incredibly clingy. Yuri was no different though, he was incredibly clingy but preferred doing it silently. He was incredibly stubborn like his papa and got upset when he didn’t get his way with things.

But this time he had to because he hated it when Kenji was mad at papa.

“Kenji, you should say sorry to papa,” Yuri said, kneeling next to the bed by his brother’s curled up form.

“No. Papa is being dumb,” he retorted. The older boy remained unmoved.

“But you really hurt papa’s feelings! I saw him when you did the dancing fireflies and he looked really sad,” the little boy continued.

“That’s his fault! He never tells us anything about his magic! And he promised us too,” he mutters the last sentence bitterly.

“Well I want you to so I’m going to find papa,” Yuri jabs at his side and Kenjiro glares at him briefly.

“Do whatever you want, Yura. I’m not moving!” he huffs indignantly and rolls into the crack between his bed and the wall.

Yuri grumbles and slams the door shut. If he won’t go to papa then he’ll get papa to come to him!

 

* * *

 

“Papa!” Yuri came bounding into his father’s room, finding the man sitting at his desk in the corner.

“ _Kotenok_ , is something wrong?” he smiled softly as the little boy pulled himself onto his lap. He may be ten but he was still fairly small for his age. In all fairness, Yuuri enjoyed holding his boys a lot and selfishly wished they’d stay at least this small forever. Unfortunately for him, Kenjiro was already getting a little awkward to hold at his age.

“Kenji’s being stubborn. I keep telling him to go to you to say sorry but he won’t!” the little boy whined. Yuuri found it both amusing and adorable.

“Well, Kenji has his reasons to be upset and I know he’ll come to me when he’s ready,” he replies.

“But I want you both to make up. It’s no fun when Kenji just hides in his bed,” Yuri pouts and curls into his father’s chest. Yuuri could see the distress his son was feeling very well, and though this wasn’t the worst argument he and Kenjiro have had, he hated seeing his baby upset over something like this.

“Ah, I have an idea!” Yuuri gasped. Yuri lifted his head to look at the man. “Why don’t we make the special hot chocolate that you two like so much? Kenji probably feels really bad and papa’s sorry too, so why don’t we surprise him?”

Yuri’s bright green eyes light up and he drags his papa to the kitchen as quickly as he can.

 

* * *

 

Their special hot chocolate isn’t as fancy as it sounds. It’s the normal store-brand hot chocolate mixed with warm milk. Yuuri just liked to garnish the boys’ mugs with a mountain of whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon and white chocolate flakes on top.

As they grew older, the two liked to make the drinks themselves. Yuuri let his son take over the hot chocolate-making duties. It warmed his heart to see how close the two are. He also thanks every force in the universe that he doesn’t have to deal with them bickering either. He’s seen Yuuko’s children argue and it’s not something he likes getting involved in.

Most of the time they argue over things like this–Kenjiro holding a grudge over not being taught magic. Yuuri had already explained his reasoning very clearly to the two before their first lesson with the aunts. To learn control and protect themselves, he had said.

Now he wasn’t too sure.

Kenjiro was right to be upset with him over it. Yuri was still too young to fully grasp his abilities. He was still learning how to tend to the plants, after all. Maybe it was time he started tutoring them other skills, like divination or conjuring.

Maybe he should put a little more faith in his children.

When they finish making the drink, Yuuri lets Yuri guide him up to his brother’s room with the extra mug in his hand. Yuri carefully holds his with two hands, tip-toeing up the stairs as quietly as he can.

“Kenji?” Yuri knocks on the door and receives no response. The little boy knocks again, this time earning a whine from the other side.

“Kenji, I made you chocolate!” he pipes up again. They hear grumbling and footsteps before the door opens ever so slightly. Yuri looks up to his papa with the silent question of what to do next. The man just nods with a warm smile on his face as the boy walks in first.

“Papa has your mug. Can he come in?” the little boy questions from the doorway. He hears nothing in response but Yuri turns his head to nod. He slowly opens the door halfway and peeks his head through.

His oldest is sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing the wall with a pillow secured tightly under his arms. Yuuri obviously can’t read his expression but he knows what he’s feeling. Their arguments have happened before and they’ll happen again.

“Kenji? I have your chocolate,” he says. The boy in question turns his head ever so slightly and shuffles backwards on the mattress. Yuri’s already seating himself next to him when Yuuri approaches the bedside. He places his own mug on the nightstand before reaching the other mug out to his son.

“Would you like it now?” he asks. He hears a sniffle and a sigh before the older boy turns toward him. His eyes are in a familiar downcast, indicating he’s closed himself off again.

Kenjiro reaches for the mug with one hand and his papa gingerly places the handle in his lithe fingers. The mug is accepted carefully with Yuuri keeping a watchful eye on him the whole time. Kenjiro shuffles a little closer to Yuuri, making him exhale in relief. He sits down at the edge of the bed with his hands clasping together dangling between his legs.

“I’m sorry I got upset,  _zaichik_ ,” he says veering his head towards him. Kenjiro’s eyes are still downcast, staring into his mug.

“I–I’m sorry too, papa,” he mumbles. Yuuri lets out a breathy chuckle and carefully placed an arm around him. “I didn’t mean to point at them.”

“I know you didn’t, baby,” Yuuri pulls him into his side and rubs his shoulder lightly. “I know people can be mean because we’re different. They will upset you and make you want to do bad things, but you’re a good person. And no matter how hard it gets, good people do the right thing like apologizing when they’ve hurt someone–” he leans his head towards the little boy “–let alone hex someone.” That earns a small giggle from the little boy.

“You’re a good person too, papa,” Kenjiro says. “Thanks.”

“Thank  _you_ ,” he smiles back.

“Kenji, your chocolate is getting really steamy!” Yuri comes up from behind them. The older boy squeaks and looks up.

“I think you have enough pent up emotions from today,” their father laughs. “How about I show you some magic?” he adds readily. Both boys immediately perk up and give him the biggest smile he’s ever seen. “Shall we go down to the dining room then?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you recall in chapter two, the dining room is where the aunts would tutor magic to a young Mari and Yuuri ;) The place holds a lot of meaning for the siblings so it's habit at this point when Yuuri suggests they go down there.
> 
> Also the hot chocolate was a drink my best friends and I used to have a lot when we'd have sleepovers (before one of them moved). Now we just kind of have these no-pants mac n' cheese parties but they work just as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
